Away With the Dust
by kiwirinki
Summary: Gaara takes the Hunter Exam after hearing that the card provides limitless perks. After a whole life of cruel betrayal she never thought she could trust, nor make friends. Slowly though a certain white-haired boy thaws her heart. But now there's people after the mysterious power hidden inside of her. OCxKilllua
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first Hunter X Hunter Fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

This story is only meant for the entertainment of its audience. No copy right infringement intended.

My main character is basically Gaara from Naruto, except female version. Her background, family, and powers are the same. There's just a couple of things I changed; gender (obviously), her personality, etc.

I do not mean to copy Naruto. My purpose is to create a character based off of Gaara but with my own personal twist. I do not mean to offend anyone. I wanted to take Gaara's character and make it my own somehow.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. Only the words I write and plot twists are my ideas. The rest is the creator of the series.

* * *

Prologue

The blue and green striped ball slowly rolled and came to a stop at my feet. I picked it up and looked up to see where it came from. The other kids at the park stared at me, the familiar glint of fear in their eyes.

"Ano…" I said, "….here's your ball back." I walked towards them. One of the girls started to cry as I approached. My feet froze as my eyes widened. _Why was she crying?_

One of the adults came running over. The woman looked warm, with soft brown hair and a pretty flowing skirt. Everything I imagined my mother would be like. She kneeled in front of the crying girl, a worried expression on her face.

"Honey bunny, what's wrong?" the woman asked. The little girl raised a shaking arm and pointed at me.

Everyone froze.

The air seemed to solidify as the adults turned their eyes on me. No, 'adults' wasn't the right word. At that moment they were demons in disguise, wearing human masks as they stared down at me with judging eyes; eyes that burned with hatred and fear.

At the time I was oblivious to the looks, not realizing the true meaning behind them. The demons gathered around their children, dragging them away from my curious eyes.

_I just wanted to play, _I thought. At the age of six I still hadn't made a single friend. Onii-san and Onee-san were always busy or they ignored me. I had no one to play with.

One of the demons came over to me. She snatched the ball from my hands and frowned.

"Go away. Never come to this park ever again," she said. Her words bit into my skin like knives.

Turning on her heels she quickly walked away. I stood there with my hands by my side, watching as all the other moms took their sons and daughters home. They glanced back at me, their eyes darkening.

"Freak."

"Monster."

"Why do they let her outside."

I was left standing there, my feet digging in the sand pit.

* * *

"Gaara!" I turned to face Yashamaru, my bottom lip trembling.

"I-I didn't mean to!" I wailed. The tears cascaded down my cheeks. Yashamaru sighed and stepped forward. He drew me close and hugged me.

"It's okay Gaara, I know you didn't mean to, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." My uncle bent down to my level, trying to catch my eye. "Now stop crying and we'll figure out what to do from here."

I nodded my head and sniffled. Uncle was here now so everything was going to be okay. I rubbed my eyes and smiled. "Arigato Uncle!"

My uncle was the only one who loved me. He took the time to play with me and cook me food. He was the only one that smiled at me and called me by my name. It didn't matter that I didn't have any friends. As long as Yashamaru loved me I was happy.

He took my small hand in his and steered me back towards my house. As we walked down the main road, the shop vendors and citizens stepped back in fear. They eyed us as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Did you hear? She attacked a boy earlier. I heard that he's in the hospital right now."

"What a monster."

I looked down at the ground as we trudged home. The words slid like ice through my veins. I would be strong though. I had Yashamaru. Everything would be okay.

A few months later

I stood on the balcony looking over the village. The sun was setting, painting the horizon a glowing auburn. In the background I could see where the town ended and the desert began. Though the people here feared me, I still loved this town.

The buildings were constructed with a mixture of sand and cement, offering protection against the sharp sand as the wind blew through the streets. The citizens down below looked like tiny ants as they hurried on home. Their faces were covered in scarves, protecting them against the bite of the sand.

I imagined what it would be like to be a regular kid, with real friends and a loving mother and father. I tried to hold on to the image but it slipped through my fingers. I couldn't even pretend.

_Whizz!_

A knife came shooting out of the dark behind me. I didn't have to look as my sand escaped my gourd and created an impenetrable wall protecting my back. It fell to the ground with a clang.

I turned around to face my assaulter, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who are you?" My voice was cold as I glared into the shadows. A man stepped forward. A scarf was wrapped securely around his face, the only visible part were his gleaming brown eyes.

"I'm here to kill you," he said. His voice struck me as familiar. I tried to place it as I watched him slowly reach behind his back and withdraw a katana.

With a roar he charged at me, his feet gliding across the clay tiles. I dodged to the right. My sand shot up to block his attack as he swung down. Stepping back I reached out a hand. My sand obeyed me and quickly wrapped around the fallen knife on the ground. Without hesitation I slammed the knife into my attacker's chest, missing his heart by a fraction. He crumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Did my father send you?" I asked. My face was blank as I stared down at him. He barked a laugh.

"No, I came on my own accord. This is my revenge." He glared up at me, his dark brown eyes jauntily familiar.

I stepped forward and ripped off his mask.

A worn, kind face that was set into a scowl glared at me with hatred. He sneered at the shock on my face. This man was the only person that I allowed myself to trust. I smiled at those warm brown eyes dozens of times. I've seen his lips pulled back in laughter at my jokes. My uncle lay before me, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"This is a misunderstanding right?" I said. "You weren't really trying to kill me. It was part of training."

I stared at him, pleading for him to confirm my theory. He merely smirked.

"Sorry kid, I'm actually here to kill you."

My legs trembled as I registered what he said. The only thing I could think of was why? Why did he want to kill me? I never did anything to anyone to deserve to die. Why did all these people hate me and want me dead?

"Why?" I screamed, "Why do you want me dead?"

"You killed my sister! My only other remaining family member!" he screamed. "The whole time I had to act nice to you and tell you I loved you made me want to puke. You killed my sister and I had to babysit you! Did you know that when she gave birth to you that she was horrified? She couldn't believe that her own baby was a monster. Gaara, now do you understand what your name means? No one loves a monster like you. You're just a demon who only loves herself." I didn't want to believe him. He was lying; my father was making him say this.

Yashamaru smiled up at me, his eyes crinkling into half-moons. "This is it. Please die." He ripped his jacket open to reveal explosives. Before I had time to react they went off with a boom.

Dots of lights flashed across my lids as the thunderous sounds invaded my ears. My sand formed a solid ball around me, taking the brunt force of the impact. Finally the booms died out, leaving behind a deafening silence. My sand retracted back into my gourd and I was left standing there looking at what remained of the only person I ever loved.

The sobs came then. They wracked my small frame as they came from deep within. It was like a waterfall as I let my anger, sorrow, and confusion out. Did this mean that there was no one in the world who actually loved me? All these years were lies. I was a loveless child who killed her mother, her dad wanted dead, and the only person she loved tried to kill her.

I snapped.

Pain etched itself on my forehead as my sand carved the one word that I could never have. Each stroke was a burning process. The pain was nothing like what I felt in my heart though. As the last line was drawn my walls lowered. 'He' came out to play as my eyelids drooped shut.

* * *

Five years later

"Gaara, where are you going? Dad called us into a meeting," Temari called out.

I ignored her as I headed towards the front door. "Didn't you here what I said? Dad's going to be angry if you don't show up again."

The door opened silently as I stepped out into the night. A light breeze blew by, scattering sand in its wake. An arm reached out and gripped my elbow. Grabbing the hand, I yanked Temari forward and slammed her against the house wall. A light dusting fell from the roof.

My sand wrapped itself around her throat, holding her in place. I watched as her eyes widened in surprise, and then the familiar glint of fear slid in. Her mouth gasped for air, opening and closing like a fish's.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you," I threatened. Temari knew I wasn't joking.

"I'm leaving. If you follow me I won't hesitate to cut you down." Turning my back on my sister, I began to walk down the dark and deserted streets. There was a gasp behind as my sand withdrew its grip from Temari's throat and she collapsed on the ground. Like a slinking cat, it made its way back into my gourd.

"W-wait," Temari said. Her voice was thin and husky. "Where are you going Gaara?"

I ignored her question as I walked towards the ivory moon. The craters on its surface looked down at me like watching eyes. My sister stared after my back. When she blinked, I was gone.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed. Please review, follow, favorite. If you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to comment. I'll try to update as much as possible.

With love-Kiwi~!


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning-X-Suspicion-X-Fate

Hey everyone! Chapter 1 has finally begun!

As always I do not own Hunter X Hunter. This is just a fanfic for my audience's entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1 Beginning-X-Suspicion-X-Fate

"Hi, I'm Tonpa. You're a rookie this year right? I haven't seen you here before." I stared at the man with blank eyes. He stood a couple inches taller than me. A square nose sat heavily on his face. Accompanied by greasy, slicked back hair, a round belly, and an overall weak presence, Tonpa was someone I deemed worthless.

"This is my thirty-sixth time taking the Hunter Exam." He scratched the back of his head in mock embarrassment. "So I pretty much know all the faces here. If you wanna know about anyone, just ask." He looked at me expectantly.

I blinked. Tonpa was starting to get on my nerves. I held my tongue. Patience; I could be patient. After years of practicing, I had it down to a fine tune.

I could see sweat gathering by his hair line. My silence frazzled him. He cleared his throat and quickly rummaged in his bag. "How 'bout we toast for good luck?" He offered me an orange can, holding one himself.

He smiled when I took the can. His eyes watched me as I popped the tab. Then I poured the liquid onto the ground. Tonpa's smile faded. The orange splattered, reminding me of blood as it ran through the dirt.

Finally the aluminum was empty. I crushed it between my hands, flattening it into a pancake. I threw it in Tonpa's face and walked away. He stared after me as I weaved my way through the crowd towards the wall.

Rule #1: Never trust anyone.

A scream echoed off the cement walls, piercing the tension in the air. The soft murmuring faded into silence. A circle formed around two figures. One knelt on the ground, staring with shock and fear at his arms. They ended in two stumps. His blood splattered with every beat of his heart. The other man stood over him, a leer on his face as he held two cards between his fingers. His bright outfit paired with his red hair and white skin gave him the spitting image of the Joker.

The distinct scent of blood, salty and coppery, wafted over to me. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. The monster inside of me reared his head. On occasion the monster, Shukaku was his name, was able to communicate through words, but usually he used his emotions to convey what he wanted. At the moment, he wanted blood.

The Joker said something that wasn't audible at my distance. When he was finished speaking he sent the two remaining cards into the man's head. He collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

The people closest slowly backed away. The Joker licked his lips as his blood-lust seeped out. The tendrils reached for its next victim, sending shivers down their backs. With a great amount of control, I watched as he reeled it in. Within a second, the oppressing aura vanished.

The Joker made his way towards the wall, muttering softly under his breath. It was best to avoid him. I knew that just one kill wouldn't satisfy him.

An alarm blared through the tunnel, drawing everyone's attention away from the Joker to the man standing at the front facing the contestants. He was abnormally lean with gangly limbs. His lavender hair flipped out at the ends, and his thin mustache curled. From where I stood it appeared as if he didn't have a mouth.

"I'm sorry for the wait. The entry period for the Hunter Exam is over. The Hunter Exam will now begin." I pushed off the wall and straightened up.

"A final caution, if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." No one made a move to leave. The examiner waited a few seconds before proceeding.

"Very well then, all 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." The examiner took a huge step and began to walk. We followed behind him, slightly first it was moderate but then the pace picked up until we were sprinting.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase."

"What about Phase One?" someone called out.

"It has already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase." Murmurs went through the crowd. So it has finally begun. I just hoped the rest of the exam wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

It had been about two hours when I began to sweat; though it wasn't a lot. The white traveling cloak I wore was starting to feel suffocating. I loosened the clasp around my neck and exhaled. That was better.

My gourd was heavy on my back but i didn't mind. The weight was familiar and comforting. I wore black sweat pants with bandages wrapped around my ankles. It was hot but wasn't as bad as wearing them in the desert. Thankfully I wore a dark blue sports bra as my top. My belly and lower back were exposed, the cool air drying my sweat.

I kept my eye out for the Joker. Though I would never admit it to anyone, his blood-lust even sent shivers down my back. I couldn't tell whether it was because it made my own urges flare or if it was because of fear. All I knew was if you put two predators in the same room, there was bound to be a fight over the prey.

Before I knew it, I drew level with a boy my age. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Usually I didn't like people so close, but something about the boy seemed pure; innocent.

The boy had black hair that stuck up into spikes. He wore a green outfit of a shirt and shorts, with nice hiking boots. A fishing rod was attached to his back.

He glanced at me and smiled. If he knew what I was he wouldn't be smiling.

I could imagine the insults at the tip of his tongue; them slowly sliding off to pierce my skin. He wasn't anything different than the others.

I watched as another boy my age came gliding over on a blue skateboard. He slowed until he matched our pace. His blue eyes switched from the other boy to me.

"Hey kid, that's cheating!" an old man complained. A vein throbbed on his forehead. Whether it was from over exertion or irritation, I didn't know.

The old man was sweating like crazy, the droplets shooting off his body like bullets. He had black hair and tiny glasses that balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose. He wore a cheap suit and carried a briefcase over his shoulder.

"How so?" the boy asked. He had messy white hair that matched his pale skin. From what I could see under his baggy shorts, turtleneck and blue V-neck, the boy was lean but strong. His cool eyes looked bored, but there was a mischievous glint hidden in their depths. I noted that he was cute, though I wasn't interested.

"This is a test of endurance," the old man explained.

The blond running next to him said innocently, "Not necessarily. You just assumed that."

"Whose side are you on Kurapika?" the old man yelled.

"I'm Gon. What's your guys' names?" I turned to the black haired boy next to me. He smiled, flashing white teeth.

I debated if I should tell him. For some reason I had the urge to. Was it because this was my first time around kids my age?

"I'm Killua."

"Gaara."

Killua looked at us inquisitively. "How old are you guys?"

Again the same urge to answer arose.

"Twelve." Gon and I answered at the same time.

"Hmm, same age as me." Killua jumped off his skateboard, tucked it under his arm and began to run on my right. I was smushed between the two boys. I felt slightly claustrophobic but pushed the concern away. Shukaku wouldn't let anyone touch me.

"What about you Pop's. What's your name?" Killua asked the panting man beside us. He glared at us.

"Pops! I'm not even twenty!" I couldn't help the flash of surprise that appeared on my face.

"No way!" Gon cried out.

"You too Gon? I thought you were my friend!"

I watched in amusement as Gon introduced his two other companions. The old man was Leorio, and the blond beside him was Kurapika. He smiled at us and waved.

Gon stopped running when his friend fell behind. He went to help him, Killua following. He looked unsure. I glanced at them but continued running. If they wanted to risk their chances at passing then they could go right ahead. I wasn't going to stop for a complete stranger. If he couldn't pull through by himself then he was a failure. I learned at a young age friends were a hindrance. They made you weak.

* * *

The sleek tunnels transformed into endless stairs. Footsteps pounded against the cement as about three hundred people rushed towards the finish line. I was focusing on my breathing when Killlua and Gon popped up on either side of me. Gon grinned and reassured me that Leorio would be alright. As if I cared. Killua just smirked.

"Ne Killua, Gaara, why do you want to be Hunters?" Gon asked suddenly. "My dad's a Hunter so I'm following in his footsteps. I've never met him before. I grew up with my aunt Mito-san. I only knew him through a picture. Kite, a student of his, told me all these great things about him. I guess I want to know what is so great about being a Hunter."

Killua laughed. "You're weird Gon, but I understand." He paused as he thought for a second. "I don't particularly want to become a hunter," Killlua said. I raised an eyebrow. "I thought the exam would be fun. Like a game. So far though it blows." He sighed.

"What about you Gaara?" Killua turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him blankly. I was not going to explain my reasons to them.

"Now you got me curious. What are you hiding?" He squinted at me. I stared directly into his cerulean eyes. I couldn't help noticing that they had darker blue flecks in them. Did he think he could scare it out of me? Like hell I'll give in.

I watched in amusement as Killua tried not to blink. His cheeks were flushed. I assumed it was from running but he hadn't even broken a sweat. Gon gave a fake cough interrupting Killua and I. My eyes slid over to the black haired boy. He smiled sheepishly.

"There's the exit." He pointed ahead of us. Indeed, there was bright white light approaching with every foot step. The people behind us noticed too and they gave a triumphant cheer. Surprising Gon and Killua, I picked up my pace and blew pass Satotz, my long, red hair swinging behind me. I was one step closer to my goal.

The rest of the contestants came gasping behind me. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and looked around. A murky swamp land lay before me. Tendrils of fog swirled around the hanging trees. Ominous sounds bounced from one corner to the next. It was a mass of trickery and predators. This was survival of the fittest.

"Where are we?" Gon asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Swindler's Swamp, Satotz replied. "This will be the second part of Phase One. Just so you all know, many of the creatures who live here are manipulators, and they are likely to try to kill and eat you. To be deceived is to be dead."

"A liar! He's lying!"

I glanced behind me from where we came. A haggard man leaned against the side of the building. Blood trickled from his mouth. He clutched his stomach and grimaced in pain. Immediately Shukaku awakened. My eyes drank in the man's weakness, trying to locate his wounds. But the tell tale signs of injury were not present. Just crappy acting paired with a cheap costume.

Shukaku nudged me, trying to get me to attack. Now was not the time nor the place. One wrong move and I could be disqualified from the Exam.

'Patience,' I told Shukaku. He growled in my ear. Slowly though my blood-lust edged off until just a small flickered remained in the back of my mind. It would stay there forever, a constant reminder that I was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

From the corner of my eye I could see Killua watching me. Did he notice that split second my blood-lust leaked? I turned to him and tried to look innocent. A weird look crossed his face but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Killua POV

"A liar! He's lying!" someone yelled. I turned to face the man. He limped as he stepped forward, his hand pressed against the side of the building. He dragged something behind him. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

I studied him for a second, debating whether he was a threat or not. Should I attack? No, I decided to wait and see what happened.

There was a blast of blood-lust from my right. It was bone chillingly cold, its fingers running down my back. It was almost as strong as aniki's.

I looked over and saw Gaara glaring at the man. Her sea-foam green eyes were cold as they stared daggers. Was it possible? Was this immense blood-lust coming from this girl?

It was like a switch was flipped. The blood-lust was there one second and then gone the next, as if nothing at all had really happened.

As if she sensed my gaze, her eyes slid over to me. I was a few inches taller so she had to tilt her head slightly to look in my eyes. She looked at me innocently, making my insides melt.

Gaara was cute. Adorable. Almost doll-like. She had big sea-foam green eyes that always looked as cold and sharp as glass. they were framed with long eyelashes that grazed her cheeks when she blinked. She had black circles around her eyes. They seemed natural but they could have been drawn on. Add in her blood-red hair that reached to her ribcage and milky skin, Gaara could turn heads on the street.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the stranger said, "this man is an imposter! I'm the real examiner!"

* * *

Gaara POV

"This man is one of the swamp's creatures! The Man-Faced Ape!" He showed us what he was dragging. A grotesque animal hung from the haggard man's clutch, his feet dangling above the ground. It had an unnatural resemblance to Satotz. It's tongue lolled outside of it's mouth, and it's eyes were rolled back into it's head.

I narrowed my eyes. Shukaku merely chuckled. Did the monster believe we would fall for such an amateur trick? I could practically here it's heart beat from where I stood.

Before chaos could start, familiar cards shot out and struck the haggard man before he could react. With a face frozen in shock he collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds. My gaze flickered to where Satotz stood. Four cards were gripped between his fingers, just a couple of inches away from his heart.

"That clears it up." My eyes snapped up and met familiar yellow ones. The Joker grinned.

"Only someone stupid would fall for that trick," the Joker said.

"Hahaha, I knew he was a fake from the beginning," Leorio said. What a liar.

"If you try to attack me again for whatever reason you will be disqualified," Satotz said. The Joker merely smiled.

Satotz turned and began to walk again. "Stick close to me and you'll be fine."

This time around Satotz's pace was fast, very fast. If you weren't sweating before, you were now.

I whipped my cloak off and tied it around my shoulder like a white sash. Killua glanced over at me, and then quickly looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. What was going through his mind?

Leorio and Kurapika fell behind into the thickening fog. When Gon heard fellow contestants scream, he waved at us and dashed off to find his other friends. This time Killua didn't leave.

I kept my pace even and quick, almost on the heels of Satotz so I wouldn't lose him. Finally the fog started to peter out as we drew near a clearing.

A giant warehouse loomed over the remaining contestants. A giant clock ticked away at the seconds.

"Wait until 12 for the Second Phase to begin. Good luck." With a wave Satotz disappeared.

I looked around at the remaining contestants. If I had to guess, there were probably about 70 left. I watched as the Joker emerged from the edge of the trees, Leorio hanging over his shoulder. He glanced at me and smiled. My face remained blank.

"Do you see Gon anywhere?" Killua asked. He glanced around. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself," I heard myself say. Since when did I care? As much as I tried to deny it though, Gon had grown on me.

"So what's that thing on your back?" Killua asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. He stepped closer and peered at it. I could feel Killua'a body heat but I didn't mind.

I took my gourd off my back and set it on the ground. It cracked underneath its weight. I could see Killua's eyes widen slightly.

"Would you like to see what's inside?" I asked. I reached for the cork when I felt the Joker's gaze on my back. I froze and glanced at him from the corner of my eye and drew my hand back.

It was dangerous. I couldn't have him knowing what my ultimate weapon was.

"Well, what's inside?" Killua asked impatiently.

I sighed and picked my gourd up and put it back on my back. "I'll show you another time."

"Leorio!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Gon and Kurapika emerge out of the trees and run to where the Joker sat Leorio. He leaned against a sturdy oak, the left side of his face disfigured.

Killua and I walked up to them.

"How does it look?" Leorio asked, pointing to his face.

"Perfectly normal," I said, earning a snicker from Killua.

"What are we waiting for?" Gon asked. I pointed at the clock.

"At 12 the Second Exam is going to start." There was a giant rumbling sound after I finished my sentence.

"What was that?" Killua asked. I shrugged my shoulder.

Finally at the stroke of 12 the doors to the warehouse slid open. Killua took my hand and pulled me to the front. I stared at our intertwining hands in shock. It had been forever since the last time I had skin to skin contact. The feel of another's skin paralyzed me. I wondered why Shukaku didn't react at all. Usually he wouldn't allow another person within a foot radius of me.

Killua's hands were warm in mine, and they were surprisingly soft. His hold tightened when our hands almost slipped. My cheeks flamed even though I had no idea why. Finally when we drew near the front he let go. For a second I was left feeling cold and empty. I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me?

A feminine voice rang out, "Welcome to the Second Phase."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^^ already working on chappy two. Don't be why to review/follow/favorite.

Thank you~!

~Kiwi


	3. Chapter 2 Apprehension-X-And-X-Confusion

Hey everyone! I'm back.

**PLEASE READ! From now on, Shukaku will be a WOMAN!**

**Also if you see dialogue that's like this- '**_italics' _**then this is Shukaku speaking inside Gaara's head. **

Okay ^^ that's all.

If you think that my character is too marysue-ish, or that my story is moving too fast. PLEASE TELL ME!

Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Now let's get on to chappy 2 :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: APPREHENSION-X-AND-X-CONFUSION**

'_Do you want friends, Gaara?_' Shukaku asked. I jerked in surprise at her voice. What did she mean? '_Are you lonely_?'

I had been alone my whole life. I loved only myself. What made Shukaku wonder now?

"Lady and Gentle, welcome to the Second Phase!" People clapped and howled. They were a distant chatter; a wash of sound that didn't register.

'_I've notice that you've taken to those two boys_.' Why was Shukaku suddenly so talkative? I tried to ignore the purr of her voice, but it was a constant hum in the back of my mind, right alongside my simmering blood-lust.

'_I can understand why_,' she continued. My hands began to feel clammy as her words smoothed over me, like a tide pushing and pulling, back and forth. '_Your whole life, loveless. Without a mother, a stranger named dad, siblings who feared you. It's no wonder that you have trust issues. My question now though is what makes you think this time will be any different? I thought you learned from an early age that everyone turns against you. Have you forgotten already what that symbol on your forehead means? Love only yourself.'_

But what if this time was different? These _boys_ were different. I could tell they weren't the same as the others. Maybe this time I could learn to trust.

Shukaku sighed and shook her head sadly. '_When you come running to me with that broken heart of yours, don't be mad when I say 'I told you so_.'

Shukaku slinked back into her hiding place, watching as the future unfolded. I crossed my arms as a small smile barely lifted the corners of my lips. That was Shukaku's way of saying that I could do what I liked. I was still unsure as my fears flashed like red signs in my head, but there was something telling me that this time might be different. I was praying that I wouldn't screw this up.

"What are you all waiting for? GO!" I looked up at the Second Phase examiners. A humongous man smiled goofily at the contestants. His stomach seemed bigger than possible. In front of him was a girl with blue hair that was pulled back into ponytails. Her hip was jutted to the side, and she pointed with one delicate finger towards the forest. For a split second no one moved, but then as if a gunshot rang out, everyone sped off.

I looked around confused. What was happening? Great, I missed all the instructions because of Shukaku. I could hear her growl in annoyance.

I turned and ran to catch up to Killua.

"What's going on?" He glanced at me sideways.

"Weren't you listening?" My cheeks heated as I shook my head.

He laughed at me. "Catch a Great Stamp and roast it for them. They'll judge on the quality."

I slowed down as Killua came to a stop. In front of us was a monster. The size of the animal was at least ten times my weight. Its rough skin was a dark red that stretched over its huge belly. A giant, ivory horn sat heavily on its snout. As Killua stepped forward the Great Stamp raise its head and glared with murderous eyes. Its tail flicked impatiently behind him.

"Watch and learn." Killua smirked and then charged.

I watched with level eyes as Killua ran towards the animal. I had to admit, his speed was impressive. Killua feinted to the left and came up on the beast's right. With a shocking strength, he hit the pig on the back of its neck. The animal swayed and fell onto its belly. Killua turned to me, his hands raised in peace signs.

"You see that?" he boasted. I stared at him boredly and pointed behind him.

"Oh shit, it's not dead yet?" Killua muttered as he barely skirted the charging Great Stamp.

The pig's momentum brought him straight towards me. I unstrapped my gourd and threw it up into the air. Running forward I did a flip in mid-air and came level with my gourd. Grabbing it around its body I brought it slamming down on the pig's forehead. Its skull cracked and caved in. With a giant thud, it collapsed.

"And that's how it's done," I said as I leaped off. Killua scowled at me.

"That was my pig," he sulked.

I picked up my gourd and turned to face him.

* * *

Killua's POV

"That was my pig," I whined. I watched as Gaara strapped her gourd onto her back and turned to face me. She looked at me with that same blank stare that she always had on her face. She walked forward and came face to face with me. Gaara suddenly smiled.

I was caught off guard for a second. It was the first time I've seen her show a hint of emotion. Her whole face seemed to relax. it was abnormal. It was surprising. It was pretty.

I unconsciously took a step back. Gaara reached an arm out. I was frozen as I watched her. She place her hand on the top of my head and purposefully messed up my hair.

"Good kitty," she giggled and then turned back to retrieve her kill. I was stunned. I could feel my cheeks flame. Did she just call me a kitty?

* * *

Gaara POV

Killua quickly killed the next Great Stamp we came upon. We rushed back to our work stations and roasted our kills. It was slow and boring as I had to continuously turn the pig so it wouldn't burn. Finally when the meat was fully cooked I brought it to the examiners. Buhara, the fat guy, practically inhaled his portions as the juices ran down his chin. Menchi, the other examiner, on the other hand carefully sliced a piece off her plate and placed it on the tip of her tongue. She chewed thoughtfully, taking extremely long to swallow. When she was finished, she set her fork and knife back down on the plate.

"It's cooked perfectly but you sliced the meat wrong. Number 188, you fail." My mouth dropped as I registered what she said. I failed? Just because of the way I cut the meat? Was this lady bat-shit crazy?

"Next!" Menchi called out. Killua lightly pushed me to the side as he placed his dish in front of the examiners. He gave me a sympathetic look. I was frozen as I tried to comprehend what just happened. So I wasn't going to become a Hunter?

Gon came up to me and patted me lightly on the shoulder. "I failed too," he said. "She even said mine was as bad as Leorio's." I turned to face him.

"It's okay Gon," I comforted him. To be compared to Leorio...that was just cruel.

There were barfing sounds from behind my back. I looked and saw Menchi hunched over. Killua had a look of utter disgust on his face.

"What the hell is this? You're just as bad as contestant #403 and #405." Killua came over to use looking like someone just died.

Leorio popped up behind me and said, "What was wrong with my dish?"

Menchi quickly became full and refused to try any more dishes. She stood up and frowned at us.

"The Second Phase of the Hunter Exam is now finished. All 72 contestants failed!"

"What?" I cried out loud.

There was an uproar.

"Can you believe this?" I yelled at Killua and Gon.

"Is that old hag senile," Killua said.

There was a sudden burst of wind that ripped through the trees. Dust was scattered into the air as leaves and debris swirled around our feet. People looked around frantically for the source.

"Menchi, do you think that's a good idea?" I looked up into the sky at the voice. There was a giant blue blimp with the Hunter committee symbol on it. A man stood on the edge and jumped off. He plummeted to the earth. With a bone jarring crash, he landed on his feet. It was an old man with white hair. His long beard swayed in the wind as he surveyed the scene.

"Did you guys just see that?" Gon cried.

"Netero," Menchi said as she stepped forward.

"What is going on Menchi. Why have you failed all the contestants?" Menchi looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"You see, I got offended when someone insulted cooking, and i kind of lost control."

"We can't fail all the contestants. Can you come up with a new exam, one that you can perform so that no one will complain with the results?"

Soon we were all riding in Netero's blimp towards a nearby mountain. I gazed out the window at the scene below us. It was an amazing view. Before long we landed on the mountain and deboarded.

"Okay, this is pretty simple. In this rift right here are the eggs of the Eagle Spider. Your goal is to retrieve one of these eggs and then boil it. Whoever can do this passes." Menchi showed us by jumping over the edge and coming back with a tan egg in her hand."Simple enough."

"This is suicide!" someone said from the back. Gon grinned at us and jumped forward.

"Hey, wait for us!" I yelled and followed after him. My heartbeat skyrocketed as I plummeted. Reaching out a hand, I grabbed a nearby thread and dangled. Underneath me i could hear rushing water. I gulped. One of my fears was water. Just the thought of falling into a giant river made my blood run cold. I could feel Shukaku squirm as she urged me to distance myself. Taking a deep breath, I quickly grabbed a nearby egg and scrambled back onto solid land.

My nerves settled as I hurried away from the edge towards the boiling pot of water. Killua beamed at me and gave me a high five. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach as I stared at his face. What was this feeling? Was I still nervous because of the water? But I already distanced myself. Feeling confused I waited until my egg was ready.

Finally the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam was over, with only 43 contestants passing. Gon cheered loudly and gave Killua and I a huge smile. Soon we boarded Netero's blimp and set sail for the Third Exam.

* * *

So this was chappy 2. I hoped you liked it. If you have any suggestions at all. Like if you think my chapters are too long or short or something let me know. Also if you feel like there's not enough heat or fluff I'm hoping to change that in the coming chapters.

Please feel free to review, favorite, and follow. And don't hesitate to criticize my work. ^^ As always, I love you guys. ~Kiwi


	4. Chapter 3 Little-X-Deadly-X-Games

Wow, I'm already on chapter 3 ^^

Thank you for reading my story. Don't be shy to review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: LITTLE-X-DEADLY-X-GAMES**

Kurapika and Leorio yawned as they sat down. They leaned against their bags as their eyelids drew heavy.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," Leorio muttered. I stood by the wall with my arms crossed, staring at the other contestants with a blank face. Why was this so boring?

Gon and Killua had left to explore. I should have gone with them.

It was night already and I could feel the pull of the moon. Tomorrow or the next day the moon would be full. The thing is, when there's a full moon I began to act a little...not like myself.

Shukaku's bloodlust always seemed to be stronger around this time. I guess you could say my walls lowered slightly. Also my personality changed a little. I ended up doing things I would later regret.

I watched as Tonpa came wandering over, a calculating smirk on his face. Maybe I can have a little fun.

"Are you really going to sleep now?" he asked the two boys. They glared at him to leave them alone. "I'm just saying there's all these strong opponents. If you fall asleep who knows what they'll do to you."

Tonpa left with a rueful smirk. I glared at him as he walked passed me and stuck my foot out. He fell to the ground, his ginormous nose cushioning his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked sweetly. I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster and held out my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Leorio pointed at me with a stunned look on his face. "Is she smiling?" he half whispered half yelled.

"I thought it wasn't possible," Kurapika murmured back.

Tonpa glared but then saw my smile and faltered.

"A-angel," he whispered in awe. He accepted my hand. Once he stood up again I let go of his hand, noticing that he tried to hold on. Freaky old man, what was he trying to do?

I twisted and then kicked the old fart behind the knees. He crashed on the ground as he lost his foot.

"My bad," I said, still smiling. Tonpa quickly got up and came in my face.

"You-" I spotted Killua and Gon entering the room and quickly skirted around Tonpa to them. And the fun continues.

"Killua-kun!" I cried. I quickly grabbed hold of his arm, clinging to him as Tonpa came stomping over. I saw Kurapika sigh and shake his head, then close his eyes and ignore us.

"Damn kids. Why do they have so much energy?" Leorio muttered as he too settled himself in.

Gon looked at me curiously as Killua tried to remove me.

"Get off me." He pushed at my hands but I just tightened my grip.

"But Killua-kun..." I whined and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. I could see redness creeping up his neck making its way to his cheeks.

I spotted Tonpa glaring at us from the corner of my eye. His nostrils flared as steam escaped his ears.

"Let's go," I quickly grabbed Gon's hand and dragged the two confused boys out of the room.

I led the boys around the ship, running through the hallways, laughing. They pretty much explored the whole dang place without me, but I still wanted to have a look.

We ended up near a bench staring out the window at the city below. Thousands of twinkling lights glowed like embers. I imagined what it would be like to pluck one of those lights up and hold it in my hand. Maybe it would be warm.

Gon told us about where he came from. An island called Whale Island. He smiled brightly when he told us about is Aunt Mito-san, and he described what the forest near his house was like.

It was unusual. For some reason listening to the two boys talk didn't bore me. Was this what friends were like? I had a warm feeling in my chest as I watched the two boys joke and tease each other.

Shukaku was wrong. I wouldn't regret this.

"So what's your family like?" Gon asked Killua. He stopped smiling and looked out the window. I could tell he was uneasy.

"Well, the truth is..." He avoided our eyes. "My family is a family of assassins."

There was a moment as his words sank in. That was quite unexpected. I studied Killua. I guess it explained some things. Like why his footsteps barely made a sound. Or how his endurance and strength was so great.

"Both of your parents are assassins?" Gon asked, wide eyed.

Killua and I stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. The fact that Killua just told us he was a killer and Gon wonders about his parents was just priceless.

I grinned and ruffled Gon's hair.

"You're so weird Gon," I said.

"Hey! You messed up my hair!" he complained. He swatted my hand away.

Killua had a relieved look on his face.

"Yes Gon, they're both assassins," Killua said. "You should have seen my mom. She was blubbering like a baby and begging me not go. So I stabbed her and brother and left. And then she started ranting about how proud I was! That woman's insane!" Killua grinned at us.

I stared at him wide eyed. So that's how a normal family function? I didn't know whether or not my own family could be considered weird. But after Killua'a story, maybe we aren't as strange as I thought. Now that I thought back on it, shouldn't Temari be proud that I hurt her all those times?

"So what about you Gaara? Why are you taking the Hunter Exam?" Gon asked innocently.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked away from their curious gazes. Though they were my first friends, I still didn't want them to know about me. To know about Shukaku. If they found out they'd react like everyone else.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it would be fun," I mumbled.

"Bullshit," Killua said. I turned to look at him in surprise. He looked angry, like 'you're the stupidest person in the world and I just want to kill you' angry.

"I just freaking told you guys that I come from a family of assassins, and now you won't even let us in. That's not how it works Gaara. You can't expect to take without giving." He glared at me.

Was he serious? I glanced at Gon. He looked uncomfortable but he nodded his head, agreeing with Killua.

"If you don't want to tell us or trust us, that's fine. Just know then that we're not friends. Come on Gon, let'a go." Killua turned to leave and dragged Gon by the back of his collar. Gon gave me an apologetic look. My mouth hung open as I watched their retreating backs.

Was this seriously happening? They didn't want to be my friends because I couldn't trust them?!

_Shukaku, what do I do?_

'_What are you waiting for child. Go after them_,' she growled. My eyes widened. I thought she didn't want me to have friends.

Shukaku sighed. _'I didn't want you to get hurt. Now if you don't fix this now, I will.'_

I looked at the ground as my bottom lip trembled. I didn't want Gon and Killua to leave. We were just beginning to have fun.

"W-wait!" I called after them. What was I suppose to say? A lump formed in my throat. Were they still there?

I slowly glanced up, each second feeling like an hour. What if they already left? What if they ignored me and didn't want to be my friend? I felt unstable and panicked.

If they weren't standing there then they were like everyone else. I wasn't a piece of trash that they could play with and then throw away whenever they wanted. If they disappointed me like everyone else, I don't think I could handle that. I would have to do what I always did.

I would have to kill them.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappies . But I promise to update a longer chapter later, or maybe update more frequently.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be shy to tell me what your thoughts are.

What do you guys think? Will Gon and Killua be standing there or did they leave? And how long do you think Gaara will remain sane?

Don't forget to review/follow/favorite

Love you guys!

~Kiwi


	5. Chapter 4 Rays-X-Of-X-Hope

Hey everyone, back with another exciting chappy!

I wanted to start answering questions and reviews so the following is my reply to your wonderful comments!

To:** 2102032 (guest)**

Thank you for the honest review. I realized that Killua was indeed being OOC, but by the time I went over and reread my work there were already many reads and reviews. From now on though I've been trying to get his character right. In the future I hope you tell me when something seems a little bit too OOC. The criticism really helps ^^.

Also because I couldn't think up a great character that wasn't Mary-sueish, I opted for a type of cross-over thingy. If that makes any sense :) I'm hoping to make Gaara different than the one in Naruto, though at times I feel like her actions don't fit her personality.

Also I'm basing this off of a mixture of both the 1999 one and the 2011. I've watched both of them and get them mixed up sometimes. :) personally I like the 1999'a Hunter Exam arc more than the 2011.

To: **Lani0108**

I'm so glad that you're engage with my story :)

To:** Razhel (guest)**

I'm so happy that you think girl Gaara's cute. Thank you for the review :)

* * *

Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, criticism, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me.

Thank you all for reading my story!

Now let's begin!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: RAYS-X-OF-X-HOPE**

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

"P-please, just wait," I whispered. I didn't even know if they heard me. My hands were fluttering birds as they pushed my hair behind my ears. Were they still there?

"I..." I took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in my throat. What was wrong with me? My bottom lip trembled as my eyes stung. What was this feeling?

I gasped as my vision swayed and I fell to my knees. Wasn't I pathetic. What would my sister say if she saw me like this? Probably wouldn't believe her eyes. The great Gaara of the Desert was on her knees about to blubber like a baby. Were they even there?

There was a sound of shuffling in front of me. My eyes snapped up, feeling abnormally wide. Killua and Gon stared at me, conflicting emotions playing out on their faces. Killua gripped Gon's shoulder as he stared at me with steely eyes. Gon's face was kinder as he took in my form.

They didn't leave.

They stayed.

They didn't throw me away.

I wailed as tears flooded down my cheeks. I watched through blurry eyes as Gon shrugged off Killua's grip and rushed to my side. He patted my back as I sobbed, then a second later he gave me a hug.

"Shhh, Gaara it's okay," Gon whispered. That idiot.

Killua slowly approached, his hard look melting. He sighed as he knelt next to me. I wiped at my cheeks with the heels of my hands. The sobs continued to rack my rib cage.

Killua timidly wrapped his arms around me, his hands overlapping with Gon's. I turned and buried my face in his chest and felt him freeze in surprise. A fluttering feeling climbed its way from my stomach towards my heart. I ignored it as I focused on controlling my breathing. There were hushed whispers between Gon and Killua. I couldn't hear them over my sobs and hiccups. Finally though, the tension in Killua's muscles relaxed.

* * *

"Gaara of the Desert," I whispered. I stared out the window in my own world. "That's the nickname people gave me."

We sat on a bench in the silent hallway. Everyone else was already asleep, waiting to land for the Third Phase. The twinkling lights below us glowed like embers. I imagined what it would be like to fall from this height. Would those stars below us capture me? Or would I end up as a red splat on the side walk?

"I think I've heard of you," Killua said. "My dad was telling me about you, but I don't really remember what."

"Hmm, so you're famous Gaara?" Gon asked.

"You could say that. But it's more like infamous." I leaned back and looked in both of their eyes, letting the familiar mask settle into place.

"From my birth, my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one. To ensure that I became the strongest weapon out there, my father had casted a curse on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster." I watched their reactions with cold eyes. They were surprise. But I didn't see the fear there yet. It would just take a little more time.

"It's name is Shukaku, and its a living incarnation of a monk of the Sand village who had been sealed up in an old jar of tea." As I explained my existence, I could feel the emptiness slowly slither back in. I was sucked back into the memories, reliving my childhood.

"My father trained me to become the perfect weapon. But he didn't count on his weapon to be broken. When my father discovered that I was unstable he ordered for my execution. Each time they came for me, I killed them, making sure they screamed as loud as they could so my father could hear them. Finally my father understood that it was useless to try and kill me. No matter how hard he tried, nothing he threw my way could hurt me. Eventually he handed me off to my uncle, my mother's brother." I paused. How many times have I looked in my enemy's eyes and slowly closed my fist, ending their lives? Fifty times? Over a hundred? No, more than that. Countless.

Before I finished my explanation, the overhead mic squeaked on. "Contestants, get ready to de-board for the Third Phase," the Captain said.

We sat there in silence. I looked at their faces, studying every muscle and line. Were they afraid yet?

"Do you kill people now?" Gon asked me innocently. I shifted, uncomfortable.

"Would you think I was a monster if I said yes?" Gon thought about it for a second, a naive expression on his face.

"I wouldn't say I approved but I don't think you're a monster Gaara. If you were as cold hearted as you see yourself, you wouldn't be telling us this right now." His logic was stupid to the point of not being funny.

"Stop worrying so much," Killua said. I looked over at him. He had his hands laced behind his head. "I was an assassin, remember? I swear, it's almost like you _want_ to get rid of us. Do we bug you that much?"

"I got it!" Gon cried out. "Yosh! I'm going to help you stop killing people Gaara!" I gave Gon a weird look. He was going to what? "Come on Killua, say you'll help too."

Killua rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Whatever Gon."

Gon stood up as well. He smiled down at me, his eyes burning with determination. "I don't care if you have some strange monster inside you. I want to be your friend, and friends help each other out. What do you think Gaara? Do you want to be my friend too?" Gon extended his hand to me. What was up with this kid? He wasn't just stubborn, he was stupid! Yet there was a warm feeling blossoming in my heart. Was this what it felt like to have someone care?

I took his hand and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

I know that it's really short. Originally it was very long because I didn't stop here, it continued to Phase 3. But then I thought that this was a perfect place to end the chapter and that I could upload it for you all quicker so you wouldn't have to wait a couple more days. Chapter 5 will be up soon because it's almost finished.

Another reason why this took _forever_ to write was because I couldn't get it right. There were a lot of things that I added and then deleted, and at the beginning Gaara's speech was **_way_**different than it is now.

Hopefully you guys all liked it and it wasn't too OOC for you. I'm still trying not to rush things and get the characters down. Review and tell me what you thought. Killua acting OOC? Not enough dialogue or action? Do I need to mention what the other characters are doing more? Does it need more description? Too short? Need faster updates?

Please comment on **_ANYTHING,_ **all the criticism helps A LOT!

Love you all, and thank you for sticking with me :)

~Kiwi


	6. Chapter 5 Tying-X-The-X-Bonds

Me: We are back in business! Introducing...Chapter 5!

Gaara: That's right, we are finally updating.

Me: Hey Gaara, let me give you a piece of advise.

Gaara: What?

Me: If you don't ever want to miss an update then go right ahead and click that follow button. I assure you that you'll get a notification when I update.

Gaara: Oh, I already knew that Kiwi.

Me: -_-" Then why haven't you done it?

Gaara: *shrugs* You're story's too lame. It doesn't deserve to be followed.

Me: *Angry mark* Now I'm gonna embarrass you in this next chapter.

Gaara: *Pales* Hahaha...don't forget to review/follow/favorite!

* * *

**_Chapter 5 Tying-X-The-X-Bonds_**

"Welcome to the Third Phase!" Netero said excitedly. Gon, Killua and I pushed our way to the front to stand next to Kurapika and Leorio. I was still wary about Leorio, but something about Kurapika piqued my interest. Overall he seemed pretty nice and wasn't impulsive like Leorio. I was hoping like with Gon and Killua that we could become friends. Though I would never admit that out loud.

"This big ol' building you're standing on is called Trick Tower," Netero explained. "It's full of hidden booby traps and unimaginable dangers. To pass the Third Exam you have to reach the bottom of it in 72 hours. Well that's pretty much it. I'll be taking my leave now. I hope to see you in three days."

We watched his retreating back and then turned to survey the roof. It was completely flat with no railing or doors visible. It seemed to be made out of fragmented stones. This high up, there was a light breeze that carried a slight chill and the scent of crisp air. Our first test was to find the hidden passageways down into the tower.

"How are we suppose to get down? I don't see an entrance anywhere?" Leorio complained loudly.

"And you want to become a Hunter with that amount of intelligence," I muttered.

Kurapika and Gon went to look down the side of building, seeing if it was scalable.

"There aren't any foot and hand holes," Kurapika said.

"This is no problem for me," a voice said behind us. I glanced over and saw a smug looking face. He was tall with thick muscles and short, cropped black hair. He move past us and tightened his gloves. "I'm a professional rock climber. This is a piece of cake. See you guys at the bottom," he said with smirk. cocky bastard.

We watched as he easily found small crevices to place his hands and feet. Soon he was almost one-eighth of the way down. My attention snapped up as there was an animalistic screech. Giant birds that were bare and with faces that scarily resembled humans began to swarm.

I smirked when I spotted them and called down to the climber.

"Bye bye."

He was confused for a moment but then he spotted the monsters. They extended razor sharp talons and crashed into the wall next to him. He momentarily lost his footing, hanging by just his arm. I could see Gon clenching his fishing pole, debating whether he should save him. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. A second later we watched as the monsters wrapped their talons around the guy's torso and ripped him away from the wall, leaving a bloody streak where his hands clawed to hang on. He screamed the whole way until he became a black dot against the setting sun.

"I guess we're not gonna take that way," Killua said.

I turned back to survey the scene and frowned. Already over half the contestants were gone.

"Let's start looking for a way down," Leorio suggested. We agreed and split up.

A half hour later Gon called for us. Other contestants looked up, hopeful. I could already see them plotting ways to get rid of us and take our entrances.

"Hey guys! Killua and I found five entrances!"

"Really?" Kurapika called out.

"Yeah. One for each of us." Gon pointed us each to our own entrance. I poked at the stone and felt it move slightly. The gap was barely big enough for me and my gourd. What if there was a really fat contestant? How were they suppose to get down?

We all positioned ourselves in front of our entrances.

"Good luck guys," Leorio said.

"I'll see you at the bottom of the tower," Killlua smirked.

"One," Gon started.

"Two," Leorio said.

"Three!" we all shouted

I waited and watched as all four of them jumped and disappeared a second later. The stones flipped and then settled back into place with a final click. I stepped forward and felt myself began to fall. A second later though I jerked to a stop, the sash around my shoulder digging into my flesh, and glanced up. Tonpa clung ferociously to my gourd, half of his body leaning through the hole. That bastard.

"Let go before I slice you to bits," I threatened. Tonpa gave a wheezy laugh.

"Sorry babe but you're my only ticket out of this tower." I snarled when he called me babe. Without hesitating I released my sand. It was like it had a mind of its own. It quickly traveled towards Tonpa, making a noise that sounded like pounding rain combined with a snake slithering. Quickly it wrapped around Tonpa, tipping his weight further through the hole. A second later we began to fall as gravity tugged at us. Finally in mid-air Tonpa released my gourd in surprise. I flipped in and landed on my knee and foot, while behind me I could hear a thud and then a breathless cough.

Suddenly a blinding white light blinked on.

I threw my arm up to shield my eyes. When they adjusted I glanced around. Three people stared at me, while the fourth was trying to shove a heavy Tonpa off of them.

"Gaara!" Gon cried out.

I smiled at them and lifted my hand in a wave. "Yo."

"What's going on? Why is Tonpa here?" Kurapika asked.

"Get off of me!" Leorio cried out. With a push he finally was able to escape, though he was a little breathless.

I turned to glare at Tonpa. I desperately wanted to end his life but I didn't want to do it in front of Gon and Killua. I didn't want them to see that side of me. The look on their faces would break my heart. I knew though that I was in deep trouble because tonight would be a full moon. Around this time Shukaku always got restless, her blood-lust almost overpowering me. Sooner or later I wouldn't be able to fight it. I was just praying that Gon and Killua wouldn't be my next victims.

"What's that thing?" Gon said. We all turned to look at what he was pointed at. I drew closer to read the words.

"Hmm, 'The Path of Majority Rules,'" I read out loud. "'To reach the bottom all five of you must vote to overcome the challenges you encounter and on this route majority rules.'"

There were five watches placed ceremoniously on a pedestal.

"Five?" Leorio asked.

Because Tonpa decided that he didn't want to miss all the fun and joined us, we now had six people.

"What are those?" Gon asked.

"They look like timers," Kurapika replied.

I quickly grabbed three watches and threw one at Killua and Gon. No way was I going to be the one without a watch.

"Welcome everyone to The Path of Majority Rules," a voice said overhead. "It's one of our tougher courses. You'll need to cooperate to survive. I wish you all the best of luck. Because there somehow is an extra person," we all turned to look at Tonpa. He scratched the back of his head in mock embarrassment. "Here is an extra watch." A second later a panel in the wall opened and an identical watch the to one I was wearing appeared.

There was a rumble to our left. We turned to watch as the wall slowly slid upwards, revealing a second wall. This one had a sign nailed to it. "If you would like to proceed through this door, press O. If not, press X."

"Well here goes nothing," I said and pressed O. When everyone made their choice, the door beeped and numbers flashed across it. 5 for O and 1 for X.

"Who the hell pressed X?" Leorio shouted. He rounded on Tonpa. "It was you right?"

Tonpa laughed and held up his hands. He grinned evilly. "I'm the rookie crusher. I'm going to do all that I can to stop you guys from making it to the bottom, even if I fail in the process."

Leorio went to go rip Tonpa's head off when Kurapika held him back.

"You can do that later Leorio, for now let's just get out of here. We're wasting time."

The grumbling Leorio followed behind us, keeping an eye on Tonpa as we weaved through the tower. Nothing eventful had happened except forks in the road and a couple of booby traps.

Gon led us through the maze, chatting happily, telling us stories about the forest where he grew up and his aunt mito-san. Killua and I followed behind him lazily, playing an endless game of Chinese Chopsticks. Kurapika watched over our shoulders, the unofficial judge. In the back, Leorio and Tonpa were arguing about something stupid.

"'To open the door press O, to go to the left press X,'" Gon read. Killua and I paused as we pressed O. Numbers flashed across the screen. 4 for O and 2 for X.

"Who pressed O?" Leorio yelled. "It was you right?" Leorio turned on Tonpa again.

"I pressed X!" Gon said excitedly.

"You're the same as Leorio, Gon," Killua teased. Gon looked horrified.

"We want to go through the door Leorio," Kurapika said. "Research shows that the human brain favors going left. Assuming that the person who constructed this tower knows that, then the left path would have been more dangerous." Leorio paused and released Tonpa's collar.

"Whatever," he muttered.

The door slid open. We all walked out through a dank tunnel and paused on a ledge. Below us it dropped down into darkness. The bottom wasn't visible. In the middle of the room was a perfectly square surface. On the other side was another tunnel, though no one was visible in the black.

A screen blinked on when we all emerged.

"Hello everyone, welcome. Here you will have to battle before you can proceed. The fights are one on one. The rules for the win are up to you. You need at four wins before you can move on.

"Now, will the first contestant step forward?" Across from us there was a clinking of metal. Then, a second later a loud clang echoed as if heavy metal was thrust to the ground. A man stepped forward, his features hidden behind a thin hood.

There was a scraping of rocks when in front of us a thin, narrow path extended to the big platform. We all exchange looks as we watched from across us the man stepped forward and whipped off his cloak.

He purposefully flexed his muscles, trying to intimidate us with their size. I analyzed him. He wasn't that impressive. He had numerous scars on the top of his bald head. I wondered how he got them.

"So, which one of you am I going to crush?" he called out. Leorio and Tonpa shrank back at the sight of him. Please, this man looked as scary as a puppy.

I stepped forward. "I'll take him on." Leorio's eyes bulged as he grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from walking forward.

"No way. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Let go old man before I break your fingers." Leorio shook his head.

"I can't let you go and self-suicide."

"I'll go." We all turned to look at Tonpa. I raised a thin eyebrow at him.

Tonpa stepped forward and pushed us out of the way.

"Don't be crazy fugly. I'm going!" I yelled. Kurapika grabbed my arm.

"Let him go," he murmured. I pouted but stepped back.

Kurapika reminded me of my sister, though way more polite and less hotheaded. He didn't talk often, but he didn't need to. His presence alone was enough. I stood next to him as we watched Tonpa face against his opponent.

"So how do you wanna do it? Fine with the first one to give up or die loses?" Tonpa smirked.

"Sure."

There was a loud ring signaling the start of the battle. The man across from Tonpa cracked his hands and jumped, his fist raised. Tonpa fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

"I give up!" he shouted. The man froze and fell back, his fist still raised.

"What did you say?" We all were frozen in shock. Did those words actually come from his mouth?

"I said I give up." Tonpa stood up and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leorio yelled. I tensed as I glared at the back of his head. Kurapika's grip on my arm tightened.

On the screen a number 1 flashed on the enemy's side of the scoreboard.

Tonpa walked across the bridge and stood in front of us.

"Hehe, sorry guys. He was a lot stronger than I thought." Leorio stalked up to him and gripped him by the collar. I debated joining in.

"Leorio, stop," Kurapika said, always the calm and reasonable one.

"He purposefully did that!" Leorio shouted.

"Leorio-san," Gon said. Leorio looked at him and glared at Tonpa again.

"It was probably better that he gave up then. The enemy was going to crush his vocal cords so he wouldn't be able to forfeit, and then probably toy with him for the remainder of the time." Tonpa visibly paled at this. Leorio released him but didn't stop glaring

"Yeah, I knew that," Tonpa said. I rolled my eyes at him.

Kurapika released my wrist and looked pointedly at me, as if to say "Don't hurt Tonpa, Okay?" I nodded my head at me and crossed my arms. Geez, acting like my mother just like Temari.

The loud clang of metal hitting stone made us look over. A skinny guy stepped forward. His greasy black hair fell in his face as he eyed us. Gon quickly walked across the bridge, sticking his tongue out at us.

"I got him!" he said and waved at us.

His opponent was a pyromaniac. He used a cheap trick that involved candles and fire. Of course Gon was able to out maneuver him. Before long we had our first when. When Gon crossed the bridge Killua and I gave him high fives.

"Nice job Gon," I said. He just grinned at me. "Okay, I'm next." I stepped forward. Again Leorio held me back.

"No you don't. You should just leave the fighting to the big kids," he said. I glared at him and was tempted to bite his hand.

"What? Are you going to fight?" I asked and smirked. leorio smirked too.

"Of course, and I'm going to win." I snorted.

"How much do you wanna bet that you're going to lose?" Leorio became angry at this.

"Do you wanna go Gaki?" he growled. I stepped closer to him, my fist raise.

"Anytime, anywhere Old Man." We had a glaring contest while the others watched us. Kurapika sighed.

"Stop fighting," Gon said. I ignored him.

"I'm going," Kurapika said. My head whipped in his direction.

"What? Kurapika!" I whined. This was not fair. First this Old Man was getting on my case and now Kurapika was stealing my fight. And here I thought that Kurapika was a good guy!

I ignored Leorio as I watched Kurapika cross the narrow bridge and then stop at the ledge of the arena. Across from him his opponent did the same thing. A second later he ripped off his hood, revealing his face. I cringed. Not out of fear but disgust.

Kurapika's opponent had blue skin, a purple eye, and no nose. There was a weird bolt coming out of the side of his head, and he had sparse green hair. He grinned at us, showing missing teeth. He flexed his muscles, trying to scare Kurapika. He just stared at his opponent with an unreadable expression.

"How do you want to do this?" the blue man asked.

"I don't care," Kurapika said.

"First one to die or admits defeat?" His opponent tried to intimidate him.

"Fine," Kurapika said.

"Oh and no weapons," he said. Kurapika took off his blue tabard, revealing a white linen shirt underneath. A second later he unstrapped his wooden swords and placed them neatly on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Leorio shouted. "He's gonna get killed," he murmured.

"Old Man, you're underestimating Kurapika-san," I said.

Leorio looked down at me. "Do you know who that guy is?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Killua. "Do you?" He shook his head.

"He's Majitani. a famous serial murderer. Those hearts on his chest is a tally of how many people he's killed." Leorio tried to convey how deadly this guy was. I wasn't buying it. He seemed like a lot of fluff to me. His blood-lust was weaker than a bunny's.

"Whatever," I muttered. Leorio smirked as if he won. _Kurapika I'm counting on you to prove him wrong. _

The blue man tensed his chest muscles and showed off his tattoos. A second later he pretended to reach for something behind him, revealing a giant spider on his back. It was black with a red stripe down its back. I watched as Kurapika's calm posture stiffened. Even from this far away I could hear his breathing quicken.

"What's wrong Kurapika?" Leorio called out.

"He's a member of the Genei Ryodan (Phantom Troupe) ," Tonpa explained. Interesting.

I tuned out Tonpa's explanation as I watched the match. The blue man rushed at Kurapika and slammed his fist to the ground. Kurapika jumped back. There was a huge crater where he once stood. I could see a smug smirk on the blue man's face.

Everyone froze as a second later Kurapika punched him in the jaw. There was a sickening crack as he flew back. Kurapika didn't stop there. He went after his pray and gripped him by the throat, hitting him repeatedly in the face.

"You made three mistakes," Kurapika said. "First, the Spider doesn't count how many they kill. Second, they have their number on their back. And third, you made the mistake of picking me as your opponent." Kurapika punched him one more time and threw him on the ground.

The arena was completely silent, the only sounds were Kurapika's light footsteps and his labored breathing. I smirked up at Leorio.

As Kurapika crossed the small bridge we stared at him. His eyes were glowing a crimson red. Leorio and Tonpa backed up as he neared them. Kurapika didn't seem to notice as he took a deep breath and his eyes transitioned back to blue. He gave us a weak smile and went to go sit in the tunnel opening. I followed behind him.

Gon was explaining something to Killua and others. I ignored them as I sat next to Kurapika, letting him decide if he wanted to talk. There was a controversy over the next battle. They couldn't start because the blue man was unconscious. He was neither dead nor had he forfeited, thus the battle wasn't over. But Kurapika was in no shape to finish it.

Leorio tried to get him to move and go finish what he started, but Kurapika was unresponsive. Finally he gave up. Everyone was silent as they waited for the blue man to awaken, but after the first hour he still hadn't moved.

Leorio started yelling about how the blue man was actually dead. Then a whole uproar started as Leorio and the other team started to negotiate. I tuned them out as I stared at the other wall, waiting for Kurapika to finally speak.

"Did you see?" Kurapika murmured. I didn't have to ask to know what he meant. He was talking about his red eyes. I nodded.

Kurapika let his head fall back until it touched the wall behind us. He blew out a deep breath.

"I knew he was a fake but I didn't care. The anger just came and all of a sudden my vision went red. Even when I see a normal spider this happens." Kurapika said.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Why?" In the distance I could hear Leorio's smug voice.

"My clan, my friends and family, were all murdered by the Phantom Troupe. All because of our eyes. You see, when our emotions are heightened our eyes turn red. It is said that it is one of the seven most beautifulest sights on Earth.

They came and murdered them all and then collected their eyes to auction. Once I become a Hunter I'm going to get my revenge and get my clan's eyes back." I watched Kurapika as he explained.

There was a moment of silence as we sat there, both lost in our thoughts.

"Well, since it seems like its bonding time, I'll tell you my story," I said. Kurapika looked at me, curious.

"Subaku No Gaara. Currently 13 years old. Ran away from home to take the Hunter's Exam. Hosts a sand demon within her body. Has been shunned from society and friendless until she met Gon Freecs, Zoldyk Killua, Kurta Kurapika, and Paladinight Leorio. Has trust issues but is working through it." I finished and glanced at Kurapika. He didn't know what to think about my sudden profile.

I gave him a weak smile. "You remind me of my sister," I said. He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "A little less hot headed and violent though."

We were silent again as we enjoyed each other's company. I could hear the next battle begin but chose to ignore it. From the giggly girly voice and Leorio's pervy laugh I decided I didn't want to know what was going on.

I glanced at Kurapika again and noticed that he was still stuck in that hole. I've been there before. It's where you keep on reliving that horrible moment. Each scene playing out before your eyes over and over again. You analyze it and wonder what you could have done to change it. Maybe if I was a little stronger, or if I was kinder, or if I had a mother. After the If's comes the questions. You start asking yourself 'Why me?' I didn't do anything so why were they treating me like this? Or in Kurapika's situation it would be more like 'Why did I survive? Why was I the only one?'

I didn't know how to comfort someone, how to cheer them up. But Kurapika was my friend, I think, so I was going to try my hardest to help him.

I put on my mask, the one I used when people said hurtful things and I didn't want to show how much pain it caused me. The one with my emotionless eyes. I turned and tapped Kurapika's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Are they still together?" I asked. My tone was flat, loveless. Kurapika gave me a confused looked.

"What? Who?" he asked. Perfect.

With the same straight face and monotone voice I said, "Your butt cheeks."

He stared at me in silence. And then burst out laughing. I watched as he clutched his stomach as his face slowly turned red. When his laughter slowed, he accidentally slipped and landed on his side. A second later his chuckles became louder and he began to roll from side to side.

His laughter echoed down the tunnel and through the giant arena. Leorio and his opponent stopped whatever they were doing as they joined everyone else in staring at Kurapika's form. I scratched the side of my cheek, feeling awkward.

"Kurapika-san," I said. I didn't know whether he was listening or not. "It wasn't that funny." This statement sent him off again. I looked around at everyone else, wondering if they knew what was happening. Killua shrugged his shoulders and Gon looked freaked out.

"Gaara, you broke Kurapika," Gon said.

Kurapika stopped abruptly and sat up. I flinched back slightly. He merely smiled at me and rubbed my head, messing up my hair. I blushed and shooed his hand away.

"You seem cold at first," Kurapika said. "But who knew you had that sense of humor in you." He chuckled again.

"Mou, you're embarrassing me," I said. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have said anything.

Finally realizing that Kurapika was back to normal, Leorio turned to face his opponent again. Everyone reluctantly dragged their attention back onto the match, though they kept on glancing at us from the corner of their eye.

I stood up and brushed myself. Kurapika watched me from where he sat.

"So, did it work?" I asked. He gave a confused look. "Are you okay, or are you still in that deep hole and I have to keep on digging?"

Realization dawned on his face. He smiled at me, finally looking like his age. Before when he was all calm and serious he looked like a pessimistic old man. But when he laughed and smiled he turned into a 15 year old boy.

"I'm good. Thank you Gaara," he said. I blushed again, not used to people thanking me.

"W-well you know, I'm your friend and all..."

There was the beep of the screen, signaling that the battle was over. I watched as Kurapika's smile faded and his familiar calm and serious expression came back.

"Leorio lost," he said.

I whipped around to stare at the scoreboard. "We lost 50 hours?" I yelled incredulously.

Killua nodded and turned to me. "Leorio betted all that time so he could enjoy a few seconds of feeling that girl up." Killua pointed across the arena at a petite girl with big breasts. I scowled.

When Leorio stepped off the bridge I got in his face. "Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He hung his head, not arguing back for once. "I know, I screwed up." For a second I was surprised. I was almost certain that he was going to yell back. My anger lessened as I stared at him. He just looked so pathetic. But I couldn't stop now, not right after I yelled at him.

I pretended like I was still angry and crossed my arms. "Well as long as you know you disappointed us all, and that if we fail this exam then we're all blaming you." I could see him becoming more depressed. Well it was his own fault.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I glanced back and saw Kurapika, smiling sympathetically, but why was there a vein popping out on his forehead?

"I think that's good Gaara. He knows that we think he's an idiot."

Leorio growled and stared at Kurapika. "She never called me an idiot!"

Kurapika still had that fake smile on his face. "Oh really? I guess I heard wrong."

From across the arena there was a giant boom. Our conversation was forgotten as we stared into darkness of their tunnel. A man stepped forward and his cuffs fell to the ground. His comrades inched away from him.

"Tha-that's Johness The Dissector!" Tonpa cried incredulously. He started to explain who this John was. "He's a famous serial murderer. Killed 146 people who were rumored to be torn into more than 50 pieces each by using his bare hands." Tonpa shivered. "When he was arrested he didn't resist but he tore a huge chunk out of the police officer's arm. He was sentenced to more than 900 years of prison."

Leorio and Tonpa were the only ones whom looked disturbed. Kurapika'a and Gon's gaze hardened while beside me Killua looked amused.

The man had blond hair that curled slightly against the side of his head. He had a bushy mustache that made me want to rip it off. The only word I could come up with to describe his eyes was sad. They looked like puppy dog's. the corners of his eyes dropped slightly and his upturned eyebrows set the image.

Killua stepped forward and headed for the bridge. There was a sadistic smirk on his face as he cracks his knuckles.

"This one s mine," he said over his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear Tonpa?" Leorio cried out. "You're going to get killed!"

Gon came to Leorio's side and held him back.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know," he said. "Killua comes from a family of assassins." Leorio's jaw dropped.

We all turned to watch the fight.

"The first to die loses," Killua said. The man across from him smirked as he flexed his fingers.

"This isn't going to be a fight little boy," he said. "This is going to be a one sides massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any form of amnesty."

Killua just smirked. I shivered as I sensed a huge blood-lust come crushing down. Was that John? No, I shook my head, that was Killua.

"Let me tear your flesh!" John yelled.

Killua grinned and held up his hand. "Let's play."

* * *

How was it? I added the part with Kurapika because Gaara sand him didn't have a solid bond yet. This way Gaara can really be a part of the group. I hope yoHugh's liked it. I realize that Kurapika might have seemed a little but OOC but that's how I picture his inner self. How he would be if he wasn't so set on revenge.


	7. Chapter 6 Secret-X-Monsters-X-Revealed

Back with Chapter 6. Hope I didn't make you guys wait long. Started at a new school and am slowly adjusting.

Can you believe that we're almost half way done with the Hunter Exam? Gaara is one step closer to escaping her cage.

Don't be shy to follow/favorite/review.

And without further ado, here is:

Chapter 6: SECRET-X-MONSTERS-X-REVEALED

* * *

Killua smirked as he raised his hand. The tension in the room thickened like maple syrup. It coated our bodies, sliding against our skin and making our hairs stand on end.

"We're doomed," Leorio muttered.

"Shh," I scolded and turned to watch the match.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds," Johness said. I could practically feel the confidence radiating off of Killua.

"Oh? Is that so? Let's see it then," Killua taunted.

Johness raised an arm with a roar. His face twisted in a look he assumed looked frightening, but in truth just looked painful and disturbing. If he wanted to truly frighten someone, he should of at least attempted the creepy, pervert smile.

It happened in a flash. Johness took one step and stopped in h,w tracks, his face slowly melting into a look of shock. Killua disappeared and appeared behind him, his back facing us. In his hand was something wrapped in cloth. It moved.

Beside me Leorio and Tonpa cringed back with wide eyes. Gon smiled, proud of Killua, while Kurapika tried to hide his shock.

I knew Killua was strong, but not this strong. I thought the match would last at least a minute. It ended in three seconds tops.

Dreading what he already knew, Johness's head slowly tilted down to see his wound. Like a beautiful, blossoming Sakura flower, a spot of red appeared. It was a stark contrast against Johness's light blue shirt.

With staggering steps he turned to face Killua. His hand was raised as if he could it back and somehow put it back in. It was too late though. The damage was done. The only way Johness would survive this was if we gave him immediate assistants, and the likelihood of that happening was close to zero.

Killua held the thing in his hand, just out of Johness's reach. It beat.

"My heart...give it back...," Johness said. Killua smirked. Johness took another step towards him. Any second now and he would die where he stood. With a flick to the forehead from Killua, Johness tipped back, and staring up at the heavens as if they would offer salvation he was gone. Gingerly Killua placed the beating heart in Johness's outstretched hand, like a cat leaving a present for its owner.

The whole arena was silent as everyone held baited breaths and watched him cross the bridge. His light footballs echoed off the cement walls, a tapping sound that went straight to my bones. Leorio and Tonpa quickly backed away from him when he approached.

"Nice job," I said and gave him a nod. Killua grinned.

"What was that technique you used?" Kurapika asked. Killua turned to face him.

"It wasn't a technique. I simply ripped his heart out." There was stunned silence.

"Here." A second later he lifted his hand to show us. As we watched his veins popped and his nails sharpened. "I manipulate my hand like this and simply plunge my hand into his chest and yank his heart out. My dad can do it where he doesn't even spill a drop of blood."

Leorio shivered.

There was beep, signaling the next contestants to step forward. As if on queue, five pairs of eyes slid over to look at me. Leorio looked like he finally gave up.

Kurapika grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I had to tip my head slightly to meet his eyes. "Be careful."

I could see Killua frown slightly. Nodding my head, I gave my team a blank stare and then crossed the bridge. This was it. I could finally have some fun.

The familiar clinking of chains came from the tunnel in front of me. Soon, it was followed by the heavy thunk. I imagined the monstrous enemy hidden in the darkness. Would he have another arm? Maybe two heads?

Can you imagine my disappointment when a stick straight formed stepped forward?

I was surprise the person was even able to lift his arm. It looked like if there was a breeze, his arm would be snapped in two. None the less, he ripped off his cloak and threw it to the side with a grande flourish.

His body wasn't any better. I wondered how he even had the muscle mass to move. Were they starving him in prison? he wore a clingy turtle neck that emphasized his lack of pecs and spandex leggings.

His waist length hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, the end swinging with an imaginary wind. A thin katana was strapped to his back. Black lined, grey eyes peeked through a mess of dark bangs. Intend to kill was evident in their beady pupils. Thin eye brows were pulled into a scowl as he assessed me.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked. I stared at him in silence.

He furrowed his brows. "Well? What's it going to be?"

I crossed my arms. Shukaku nudged me; the blood-lust lazily stretched and awaken. I could tell it was almost night time from the effect the moon was having on me. The urge to kill was stronger than usual. If I didn't quench this thirst soon, it would take every ounce of my being not to kill the person closest to me.

My opponent looked at me in annoyance. "Fine, the loser is the one that dies."

I glared at him and gave a sharp nod. Let the fun begin.

* * *

Killua's POV

After my match I showed them how I killed the guy. I couldn't help but brag a little bit about my dad. Seeing their surprise faces was priceless.

Leorio and Tonpa seemed to scooch away from me every time I accidentally drew near. Gaara regarded me with her signature blank stare, the one she used to mask her true thoughts and emotions. I had no clue what was going through her mind.

The beep that signaled the next battle echoed off the stone walls. Without saying a word, Gaara walked towards the bridge, ignoring Leorio'a mental breakdown. Kurapika's arms snaked out and caught her shoulders. He spun her around and bent slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Be carefule," he said.

What was with Kurapika all of a sudden? Since we entered the tower he's been all over Gaara. He fawns over her like she's some helpless child. Of course she goes and encourages him. They were having some type of bonding experience during Leorio's match. Were Gon and I not enough for her?

I gave Kurapika the stink eye and watched as the redheaded girl crossed the bridge. Her opponent stepped out and smirked at her. He looked like a transvestite crossed with a twig. That's the only way I could describe him.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked. Gaara simply stared at him. Her opponent fidgeted, unsure what to do with the girl. I smirked. He was already unnerved by her weird personality.

"Well, what's it going to be?" he sounded annoyed. Gaara simply crossed her arms and remained silent. Sometimes, that girl confused me.

"Fine. The loser's the one that dies," he said. A second later the beep sounded off, signaling the beginning of the battle.

Gaara's opponent didn't hesitate. He ran at the girl, zig zagging back and forth. His speed was impressive to say the least. Gaara remained where she stood, staring as her opponent advanced. She didn't seemed like she cared really.

Her opponent was two feet away when he disappeared. I stepped closer to the edge, engrossed in the battle. What was Gaara doing? She wasn't moving at all!

He appeared behind her in mid-air, about to swing his katana. Gaara seemed oblivious. What happened to her talk about being a monster? How she killed people? She was about to become a shish kebob and she wasn't doing anything!

"I can't watch," Leorio said.

"Gaara!" I yelled as her opponent brought down his sword with a triumphant smirk. I was about to jump in the ring when Gon held me back.

"Gon! Let go!" I yelled.

"Shut up and look," he said. My head snapped to where Gaara stood. Or well, where she use to stand. Now, her body was blocked from view by a wall of sand. Her opponent tried to slash it but his sword merely bounced off.

"What is this?" he asked in astonishment. The sand fell to reveal Gaara. She slowly turned to face her opponent.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Sabaku no Gaara." That was the first time she spoke since the beginning of the battle.

"Gaara huh? You should know the name of the person who's going to kill you," he said. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't say anything. "I'm Sato Akira, known as the Flash." He smirked down at her as if she was suppose to know who he was.

"My speed is unmatched by anyone," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes. "Though I may be lacking in physical strength, my speed makes up for it. There has not be anyone who has been able to catch me."

Gaara just stared at the guy, who knows what thoughts were running through her head. Akira crouched low and took a stance, preparing to start his attack. Gaara's eyes flickered over to us. For a second her sea-foam green eyes stared at me and then switched to Gon.

"Gon," she said, ignoring her opponent. Gon looked at her curiously. "Can I kill him?" My eyes widened in surprise. She remembered what Gon said.

"I guess you have no choice. But after this you have to sober up, okay? You can't just kill whoever you like," Gon said. Leorio, Kurapika, and Tonpa looked confused.

Gaara gave a sort of half wave, not quite agreeing with Gon.

"You think you can kill me that easily Gaki?" Akira sneered and raised his sword.

Gaara turned to him and smirked. That was the first emotion she showed this whole time during the battle.

Her smirk turned darker, transforming into a scary smile. It was like a dam was open. Bloodlust poured from her in waves, lapping greedily at the nearest person. I shiver slightly as I felt the hairs on my arms stand up.

"Which do you think is faster? My sand or your speed?"

Akira scowled though I could see the glimmer of fear in his eyes. "Don't be so arrogant."

A second later he ran. Akira weaved an intricate path around Gaara, his form was just a blur as he popped up in one place and then disappeared to surface somewhere else. I had to admit, my eyes could barely keep up.

"Hahaha! Try to catch me now!" Akira said.

Gaara watched him with level eyes. A second later her arm whipped out to the right. Akira appeared between her fingers, clawing at the hand around his throat.

"You're slow," Gaara snarled. A second later her sand burst from her gourd and slithered its way up his body. Akira struggled but he couldn't move.

"Wha-what? How?" Akira asked.

"You left a trail." Gaara released Akira's throat and raised her hand at him. Her palm was splayed open in his direction. Slowly, she began to close her fist. Akira screamed out and thrashed against his bindings. His face turning an unattractive blue.

"Death Coffin," Gaara said and squeezed her hand shut. There was a burst of blood from the sand and then Akira's body went limp. The sand lowered his corpse to the ground and then retreated back into her gourd. He looked wrong. His limbs bending in unnatural ways. Gaara stared down at his body with a frown and finally turned and walked across bridge. She wiped her face blank and the mask settled in place.

Everyone was silent as we watched Gaara stop and stare at us. Leorio and Tonpa were rigid. I could tell they wanted to back away but they feared if they moved she would attack. Finally I stepped forward and broke the tension.

"You have blood on your face." I went to wipe her cheek. She stepped back.

"I can get it myself," she said and looked away, a slight tint to her cheeks.

Why was she blushing?


End file.
